Showering
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine. Spoilers for upcoming Big Brother episode.


Showering

**Rumoured Spoilers for the Upcoming Episode 'Big Brother'**

PG-13

* * *

><p>How Blaine even gets the janitor to leave the gym and the change rooms open this late, Kurt has no idea. It must be after six and there isn't a soul left in the school and the only reason he's managed to get inside is because Blaine's told him before which side door is left unlocked for him to slide in and out of.<p>

Actually, Kurt isn't really all that surprised that Blaine has befriended the janitor. Blaine befriends everyone.

There's still sweat, dripped wet on the gym mats. When Kurt lays both hands against the punching bag it's still warm and swaying slightly.

Blaine isn't singing in the shower which is a dead give away he's frustrated and upset and probably over-thinking things. When Kurt slides through the half-open door to the adjoining change rooms all he can hear is the spray of water and he can see the plume of steam coming from the shower rooms.

Minutes later he's sneaking up on Blaine, keeping one of the bright red partitions between them and hooking his head over the top to say brightly: "Hi!"

Blaine near jumps out of his skin and the squeak of surprise, as well as the instant reaction to turn and cover his soap-sudsy self with his hands, is adorable.

He huffs as his body unwinds and he gives a weak smile: "Oh, it's only you."

Kurt grins again and lets his eyes drift lower than they ought to. "That's no way to greet your boyfriend."

Blaine sighs and gives in too easily, runs a hand over his face and leans forward to press the briefest of kisses to Kurt's mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he asks eventually.

"Cooper told me you hadn't come home. He said you've been having a rough time."

Blaine laughs once, harshly and changes the subject as he steps back under the spray and looks unsure of what to do with his hands. "It's weird: you watching me in the shower."

Kurt holds his gaze. "Why should it be?"

Blaine opens his mouth to answer but doesn't really have one. "Just weird."

"Getting shy?" Kurt teases, his eyes sweeping low over the perfect curves of Blaine's back and ass. When Blaine juts his chin out Kurt laughs and twists his finger in the air. "Twirl," he orders.

Blaine stares him down for a second and then turns slowly, on the spot, the water washing the last of the soap away and down the drain.

Kurt grins. "Now tell me what's bugging you."

Sighing, Blaine reaches for the conditioner.

"Leave that. Tell me."

"Fine." Blaine steps in closer to the partition. "It's Cooper. And Nationals. And everything."

"Me?"

"No." Blaine thinks a little harder. "You going to New York," he amends.

Kurt's smile drops away. He kind of knows what the problem is but he doesn't know how to fix it.

"They're just silly teenage insecurities," Blaine says, waving them off. "I'll grow out of them."

"That doesn't make them any less real. But yes, you will grow out of them."

Blaine breathes in heavily: if he can't talk to Kurt, who can he talk to?

"Cooper comes back in and sweeps everyone off their feet and you're getting so excited about college…There's so much better and more out there and…" he squeezes his eyes shut and sighs, steps back under the water.

Clicking his tongue, Kurt itches to move, to reach out. But first: "Hey, look at me. Blaine, look at me."

He does and he looks younger than ever.

"You will always be the best for me," Kurt tells him. "You are enough for me. I know we love each other but we are so much more than that. I want to be with you forever. You're everything to me." His fingers scratch at the smooth tiles and he hopes it's sinking in. "Cooper's amazing and New York is…god, you know how I feel about New York. But you are _everything_. Try to remember that for me, okay?"

Blaine watches him with a knitted brow but he nods his head.

"Good." He can move now, distract and help. Kurt's hands slide off the tiles and tug his shirt quickly over his head. Then down his body, sliding his boxer briefs off as quickly as he can. He drapes both over one of the dry wall rails and then slides quickly in next to a speechless Blaine.

"What are you doing?" Blaine stutters out, eyes flickering down of their own volition.

Kurt has the conditioner in hand and is shuffling Blaine out of the spray, soaking himself before he lets Blaine back under it, letting their skin touch and their bodies catch fire.

"I'm washing you hair." Kurt says. "I can't have you thinking domestic shower sharing is weird."

Blaine swallows, whines and leans into the touch of Kurt's fingers working through his hair. "Why not?"

"When we get our first New York apartment I really only imagine it having one bathroom." Kurt kisses at a shoulder. "And I imagine rather liking it that way."

Somehow Kurt's fingers working at the wet curls of Blaine's hair, alternately scratching and massaging at his scalp, drains all the stress and the frustration out of him.

Blaine gives in to it all too quickly, leaning back into the touch and the warmth of naked skin and hot water and doesn't say anything as Kurt works conditioner in, and then out, of his hair.

"There," Kurt breathes out. "Done."

They stand too close after that, Kurt still behind him, pausing, waiting for the almost imperceptible lean of Blaine's body back and the tiny breathless whimper that escapes, wanting more. Then Kurt's hands slide around his waist and pull him back against him properly.

He's hard against Blaine's ass then and it escalates exponentially, Kurt groaning and grinding forward, a hand sliding down Blaine's stomach, scratching, teasing, and then wrapping around his cock, setting up a pace that's perfect for quick and fast.

Blaine's head flops back, resting on Kurt's shoulder as he moans and it echoes, his hips working back and then forward to match Kurt's movements, his body arching.

It's too awkward an angle to kiss but they don't need to. Simply soft whimpers and getting lost in the steam.

"I like showering with you," Blaine mumbles out, breath catching half way through.

Kurt just hums back and twists his wrist around Blaine's cock, uses his other hand to slide down lower, around Blaine's thigh and coax his legs a little wider.

Blaine keens and his hips stutter and neither of them if going to last: it's not about that. "Wanna wash your hair…"

Kurt laughs and bites at his neck, licks and laps and sucks red marks there. "Come for me first," he murmurs.

They move harder, faster, against each other, Kurt's cock slipsliding against Blaine's ass, up the indent of his spine as his tongue licks up the water across his shoulder and nips again.

Thrusting back and then forward, surrounded by tight, hot, everywhere _Kurt_.

"Come with me," Blaine begs.

Kurt grins, bites down, tightens his fist and tells him: "Always," and then comes, spilling in stripes up Blaine's back, growling into his skin and saying it again: "Always, always, oh god Blaine, _always_."

Blaine goes with him, over Kurt's hand and onto the tiles and by the time they've come back to themselves the water has washed all the evidence away.

Kurt steps back, chuckling and pulling Blaine around, kissing him hard and messy and then blinking water out of his eyes.

When Blaine has caught his breath and settled into petting lightly down Kurt's stomach, he laughs. "I hardly think you can promise we'll always come together. Where's the fun in that?" Another kiss, lingering until Kurt pushes him back and blushes and laughs.

"You know what I mean."

Blaine's not sure he does but thinking about it makes his throat tighten and his head swim in the best of ways and he feels so calm. "You gonna let me wash your hair now?"

"Of course."


End file.
